Forever Queen
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Instead of going with her siblings to hunt the White Stag Lucy stays behind. When her siblings disappear Lucy becomes the sole ruler of Narnia. Becoming immortal by Aslan she rules Narnia till the Telmarine invasion. She goes into hiding. Waiting for the prophecy to come about…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Instead of going with her siblings to hunt the White Stag Lucy stays behind. When her siblings disappear Lucy becomes the sole ruler of Narnia. Becoming immortal by Aslan she rules Narnia till the Telmarine invasion. She goes into hiding. Waiting for the prophecy to come about…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come on the hunt with us?" King Peter asks his little sister

"I am sure go. I will see you when you get back", Queen Lucy replies smiling

Lucy watches as her siblings trot out of the courtyard. Lucy waves them off before going back into the palace. Mr Tumnus was waiting for her inside.

"They are off on the hunt?" he asks

"Yes. They will be gone for a couple of days", Lucy says smiling

"You seem happy", Mr Tumnus observes

"Just some time to myself. Now Tumnus how about some tea with me?" Lucy asks smiling

"I would love your Majesty", Mr Tumnus says

The days passed and Lucy grow worried as her siblings had yet to come back to Cair Paravel. She sent out the wolf police after a week had passed. Lucy paced the throne room anxiously for the wolf police to come back. She had also sent a few men.

"Lucy calm down I am sure they are alright", Mrs-Beaver says, "Have something to eat and drink"

"I can't I am too worried. They should have been back ages ago", Lucy says increasing her pacing

Lucy kept looking at the doors to the throne room.

"Please Aslan let them be safe", Lucy prays

Suddenly a solider comes in banging the doors.

"Your Maj …", he begins

Lucy doesn't here him finish she rushes outside where she sees her siblings horses were standing.

"Philip where are they?" Lucy asks the chestnut coloured horse

"I don't know my Queen. Each got off of us and walked east. They never came back", Philip says bowing his head to the Queen

"Was there anyone else around?" Lucy asks desperately

"Not that we saw my Queen", Philip answers

"What did you find?" Lucy asks the police wolves

"No leads my Queen. There scent just disappeared we have there ripped clothing. They are gone my Queen", the wolf leader says bowing his head

As the solider brings forth Susan's bow, and Peter and Edmund's swords. Lucy sheds a tear. Wiping it away she stands tall.

"We will wait a moon's cycle if they don't return by then. Then they are either dead or have left Narnia", Lucy says her voice echoing across the crowd

Lucy turns and walks back into the palace with a dazed look going to her room. She puts the items of her siblings on the table in the room. She looks at the photo of her siblings. Where did they go? Why would they leave her?

Going to bed that night she appears in a meadow. Lucy looks around and finally sees Aslan.

"Aslan!" Lucy says in relief at the appearance of the Great Lion

Lucy flings her arms around his neck. Aslan chuckles.

"Dear One we must speak", Aslan says, "Walk with me"

Lucy walks beside the Great Lion.

"Where are we Aslan?" Lucy asks

"This is my country dear one. This is Heaven for Narnia", Aslan says

"Am I dead?" Lucy asks

"No. You won't be for a long time", Aslan says

"Then why am I here? Are Peter, Susan and Edmund here?" Lucy asks

"In your heart dear one you know where they are", Aslan says

"They have gone back to England", Lucy states

"Lucy you have been left behind to help Narnia. You're a true Narnian Lucy something that nobody has ever achieved", Aslan reveals

Lucy sees a gold tree.

"What is this tree? What is that bird?" Lucy asks examining it

The Phoenix that was gold and blue.

"That bird is a Phoenix named Taris. He will be staying with you. The tree is the Tree of Powers, Immortality and Life. One bite from the apples will bestow those gifts on the eater without consequence for a true Narnian", Aslan explains, "I would like you to have one"

As soon as Aslan says this the phoenix Taris flies down to Lucy and drops a golden apple onto her palm.

"Narnia will need you in the time to come", Aslan says

"But what about my siblings?" Lucy asks

"Take heart dear one and know your siblings will be back in time. This is the time Narnia will need a strong Queen and you shall become one", Aslan says

Lucy still hesitates.

"Do you trust me Dear One?" Aslan asks

"Always", Lucy says firmly lifting the apple to her lips and taking a bite

Lucy feels a tingling go down her body.

"All Hail the Immortal Queen. Hail High Queen Lucy the Valiant. Sole ruler of Narnia!" Aslan says roaring

Lucy bolts upright in bed. Waking from her all too real experience with the reminder of Taris the Phoenix resting on her mirror. Getting up she has a feeling to look in the mirror. Doing so shocked her. Her hair had a strip in it that was changing colour. She had a golden glow about her.

"Lucy?" Mr Tumnus asks knocking on the door to her chambers

"I am alright. I will be alright", Lucy says, "Just give me a minute"

Lucy dresses and retrieves her siblings precious items. Deciding to put them away safe. But Lucy noticed that Susan's horn was missing.

"Mr Tumnus!" Lucy calls running down the halls

"Lucy what is the matter?" Mr Tumnus asks rushing to her after hearing her cries

"Where is Susan's horn?" Lucy asks

"I will ask the soldiers", Mr Tumnus says

"No I will", Lucy says walking fast to her soldiers and calling for her captain of the guard

"My Queen what is the matter?" Captain Luka asks bowing to Lucy

"Where is my sisters horn?" Lucy demands

"It was not with the horses. We assume she has it", Captain Luka replies

"Are you sure?" Lucy asks

"Yes my Queen. It was nowhere in the area", Captain Luka says

"Very well", Lucy says turning away

"Where are you going Lucy?" Mr Tumnus asks as Lucy walks away

"To put my siblings items in the treasure room", Lucy says

"So they are not coming back?" Mr Tumnus asks

"Maybe one day", Lucy says

"Do you want company?" he asks

"This is something that I alone must do", Lucy says, "Call a meeting of the council. Also call King Lune of Archenland"

"Of course Lucy", Mr Tumnus says

Lucy walks to the Treasure room and unlocks it with her key. Walking down the stairs she comes to Edmund's statue. Opening the chest she places Edmund's sword in the chest alone with his other items. Shutting it she turns to Susan's chest. Placing the bow and arrows in the chest she finally moves on to Peter's. Lucy looks at the statue of her brother. Lucy sighs and puts the great sword in the chest.

"Maybe one day you will be back", Lucy says turning and moving back up the stairs

Lucy takes one last look at the room and the statues of her siblings.

"May Aslan be with you", Lucy says shutting the door and locking it

Lucy spends the time to the moon cycle is complete remaking her stand as Queen and as the sole ruler of Narnia.

Today was the day in front of the council and all allies she would take on the responsibility now that everyone thought the others were dead. Now dressed in a blue and gold coronation gown she walks down to her throne sitting the coronation begins.

"Do you swear to rule the Empire of Narnia with a fair hand?"

"I solemnly swear to do", Lucy says her head held high

"To you swear to honour Aslan and remain true to Aslan?"

"I solemnly swear to do", Lucy says

Mr Tumnus puts the gold grown on her head. The horns blare as Lucy walks down the aisle the soldiers all had their swords drawn.

"All Hail High Queen Lucy the Valiant, Immortal Queen, Lady of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, Archduchess of the Seven Islands, Countess of the Western March, Duchess of the Marchlands and Duchess of the Lantern Waste!"

Lucy looks at the sun setting over the water.

"Goodbye Peter, Susan, Edmund", Lucy says, "Live happily and safely"

Lucy turns away not noticing Aslan looking up at her. Lucy's road as ruler of Narnia would be tough. But Aslan was sure she would be true to Narnia and to the people…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
